familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:Page access counting
category:site access (Copying part of Forum:Penance) If you're looking for something that has a bit more pizzaz----adding a "hit counter" from Google would be something that would really help this site. We really have a need to know how much the site is being accessed. We can tell that in a general way from changes in the number of users, and changes in the numbers of edits, but what's really needed is something that tells us how often the site is being accessed. ... Bill 22:41, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Wikia already uses Google Analytics, and they're trying to figure out a way to show the site statistics that they get from it. Chadlupkes 05:43, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::When I asked about this problem on the Live help desk, their recommendation was to add something independently. On the othrhand, if someone is working a global solution, perhaps being patient will be the best course. Bill 13:19, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::* www.commerce55.com/demo-v14-hagnover_info.jpg visitors through - that is, http://www.commerce55.com/demo-v14-hagnover_info.jpg visitors through :::I have no idea how to reset it. :::This has taken me ALL day. Consider this a couple Indulgences for future mistakes. :::Have fun! Zephyrinus 02:03, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Well now!. This is great. And I noticed you were working on this through the course of the day. I'm a little fuzzy about exactly what its counting. Is it "total distinct users" from the beginning of the site? The total accesses since you turned it on? Are we really getting 600+ hits per day? I'll have to check out the source for your tool and see what this is really doing, but if its really counting the number of individual accesses to this site per day, then we're doing a lot better than I'd hoped. Bill 02:29, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::::OK, checked it out with a few experiments. What is being counted are the total number of page accesses. Everytime someone accesses one of our pages, the counter goes up by one. That could be a "read" or it could be an "edit". It could also be a simple "refresh page". This will be useful information. We'll have to start a log somewhere, keeping track of this through time. Bill 02:43, 8 April 2007 (UTC) OK, great, let's copy that to a more meaningfully-named page .... Robin Patterson 04:22, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :Okay I'm done adding all the research notes as I've promised. Now it's all up you, Bill! Best wishes! Zephyrinus/Natalis 01:23, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::I guess I really need to watch things more closely. Missed thes entirely. That's what comes when you still have a foot in the business world. My to do list for this site grows longer everyday---the only thing growing longer faster is my "I still haven't done this list". Bill 02:49, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::Another site you may wish to look at is c/o Alexa, an Internet site-ranking engine. Zephyrinus 00:41, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Central Wikia forum See http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Hit_counts in case they come up with anything better. Robin Patterson 13:08, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Another note With regard to Sitemeter, I found an HTML to MediaWiki conversion site, http://diberri.dyndns.org/wikipedia/html2wiki/, but didn't seem to have much luck with it in the Sandbox. As a note to the more programming astute (read: Chad), other conversion tools can be found at http://www.smashingmagazine.com/2007/04/10/online-converters which I mention because it looks like a great resource. Aside: Oh, and speaking of Robin: I notice he made a comment above, which reminds me that I also took a look at his homepage and the counter on that. It was an ".exe" file, so I didn't think it would work here and didn't pursue it further. I add this in full disclosure of my efforts, as another research note. My warmest to you all. Zephyrinus/Natalis 01:38, 22 April 2007 (UTC) >>> Let's see, I've almost forgotten how to do this . . . At any rate, I was cleaning out my Delicious a little bit and found this link: http://forum.statcounter.com/vb/index.php I'm not sure if this is still useful, but I thought I'd just post in instead of just deleting it. Miss you guys, Zeph Zephyrinus 14:41, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Latest from Central Latest from Central may be http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Splarka/tricks#Poor-man.27s_hit_counter Robin Patterson 00:17, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Wikistats by s23 http://s23.org/wikistats/wikia_html.php Robin Patterson 00:24, 12 July 2007 (UTC)